harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Accessories
The extra accessories you receive can be placed in the 3rd blue slot in your rucksack. You can think of them as extra bonus tools. Some of the items allow you to interact differently with other creatures in the valley, while others help you manage your limited Stamina levels. There are 3 accessories that are incredibly important and helpful to own. They are the Teleport Necklace, the Love Bangle, and the Touch Bangle. You will start your game with the standard Necklace and the Pedometer accessories. Kappa and Goddess Accessories Cursed Accessories After you purchase the accessory you don't have to buy another one unless you decide to sell the item to Van. One way to earn a lot of money in your game is to play the Sprite Casino games until you have enough Medals for the Red Cloak, then sell the cloak to Van for 350,000 G. The item will then reappear in Roller's Medal Exchange shop so you can repeat the process to earn more G. The inexpensive 5000 Medal Love Bangle can be hawked for 25,000 G, and the Miracle Hand item can be sold for 500 million G! Touch Glove Poultry Farm, Yodel Ranch, 10,000 G Allows you to touch your animals, such as milking, sheering, and petting your creatures. Pedometer Mayor Thomas, Free Counts your footsteps. You don't have to equip this in order for it to increment, but equipping it allows you to see your current step count. You just have to keep it in your rucksack. When you activate events at reaching 10,000 steps, 100,000 steps, and so on, you will increase your Love Points with the Harvest Goddess by 3000. Teleport Necklace Sprite Casino, 1000 Medals Instantly transports you anywhere on the outside World Map by tapping on the location with your stylus. Truth Bangle Sprite Casino, 2000 Medals Your current Strength and Fatigue values will display on the screen, just like the Gem Of Truth in the GBA Mineral Town game. Love Bangle Sprite Casino, 5000 Medals The Love and Friendship Point values will be displayed on your screen when you talk to a person. The maximum Love Points you can have with someone is 65,535 points (a red heart is at 60,000 LP) and the most Friendship you can have is set for 255. Even if you have maxed out the Friendship Points with a marriage candidate the Love Points can still increase. Red Cloak Sprite Casino, 65,535 Medals This allows you to move your animals around while you are indoors. Tap the grid where your animals are located from the World Map, then select the animal you wish to move. That animal will then follow your stylus taps and go where ever you guide it. Unfortunately you can not move your animals through barn doors using this accessory. Miracle Glove Sprite Casino, 100,000,000 Medals Harvest your outdoor crops from anywhere in the game. Locate your crops from the World Map and then tap on the plant to transport the crop into your shipping bin. It may sound handy but you do earn 2 Fatigue Points every time you use the Miracle Glove. At 100 Fatigue Points you pass out. The two special gloves appear after you have purchased the Red Mantle. Godhand Sprite Casino, 100,000,000 Medals This is just like the Miracle Glove, but instead of the crop being placed into the shipping bin it gets transported to your own hands. You can then eat the item, put it in your rucksack, or give it as a gift. It too earns you 2 Fatigue Points every time you tap on a plant to harvest it remotely. The Tool Necklaces Sprite Shop, Free to 50,000 G The necklaces allow you to use your tools from anywhere on the map, indoors or outdoors. You will start your game with the standard Necklace, and you can purchase upgrades from Jet's shop at the Sprite Tree. Each set of Necklaces will allow you to use the tool's power up to the same level. To use the Necklace, equip the tool and the tool's associated Necklace, tap on the World Map, and then tap again on where you want to use the tool. Friend Broaches Sprite Shop, 300,000 G to 500,000 G Friend Broaches are only usable before you go to bed. There are 4 levels of broaches. The starting blue-colored broach will occasionally increase everyone's Friendship Points if you equip it and talk to the people. You will come across a blue, green, cursed/black, and then red Friend Broach.